The Green Man
by x3AmaiYuwakux3
Summary: A vulnerable compulsive liar named Evangeline meets Peter, a tall and mysterious man in the park. Their relationship is a game of cat and mouse, and constant fighting and inability to get in each other's lives is a reality. (PETER STEELE OF TYPE O NEGATIVE FANFICTION)


I sat down on the damp bench in the park and lit the cigarette I had been holding. Some of it was wet, but it lit anyway.

The only sounds I could hear were the crickets at night, the slight rustling of the trees, and the faint crackling sound my cigarette made when it burned. I licked my lips and tasted the clove...I saved my cloves for special occasions only. Tonight wasn't necessarily a special occasion. I'd just gotten into a fight with a girl at the refuge that I live in and went for a walk. I felt like I needed a clove to cheer me up.

Ten long minutes later and the cigarette was out. I flicked it on the ground and watched the ember fade out against the wet ground. I sat back and breathed in the smell of night air and damp ground. It had been raining for a whole week, I loved it.

"You know, there ARE designated cigarette bins."

I jumped at the deep voice that spoke to me and looked around wildly for a bit. My eyes caught the piercing stare of a tall, bulky man with long black hair and tattoos.

"You know, there ARE better things to do with your time than stalk people at midnight in a park", I replied in a smart-ass tone.

He smiled slightly and looked down at the ground. I didn't know whether to be frightened that a significantly larger man (I'm about 5ft, mind you) was stalking me in a park, or to be excited because he was attractive and mysterious. Something about him intrigued me.

"I'm Peter", he said. "Peter Steele."

"Evangeline", I replied. "Do you live in the area?"

"No. I'm just here for work for a couple of weeks, maybe a month or two if I'm lucky."

"If you're lucky?" I repeated back.

"Well if every girl in this town looks like you, I won't want to leave", he remarked as he smiled but still managed to keep that piercing stare.

I stuck my nose up in the air, not wanting him to know that I was interested. "Well if every girl in this town feels the way I do about you, you won't have many people to fuck, if that's what you're getting at."

I fumbled in my pockets for my cigarette packet. Fuck, I had left them at the refuge.

I looked up at him, pretending I wasn't looking for anything at all. My heart beat faster as he began to walk over to me, and sat down on the bench. He sat back and relaxed, pulling a cigarette out of his jacket pocket and putting it in his mouth, then handing another to me. I accepted it, and lit it.

"Sorry, I was just being an asshole", I said as I looked at him. He had a blank expression, as if my insult hadn't affected him. I was glad. "Who are you, anyway? What do you do?"

He took a drag before replying, and blew out slowly. "I don't want you to know yet. I just want you to know me first."

There was a silence. Only the sound of us taking drags of our cigarettes and the clinking sounds of the chains on his clothing as he moved slighly. He smelled of church incense, cigarettes, and beer. I don't even know why, but I loved it.

I looked at my watch, and my stomach dropped. It was 12:20am.

"Shit, I have to be back before 12:30 or they'll lock me out," I said hurriedly as I stood up from the bench.

"Who, your room mates?" he asked.

"Yeah basically," I said, not wanting him to know that I lived in a refuge. I began walking in a fast pace, and I heard him jump up and run to follow me. I heard his heavy footsteps get nearer.

"Can I at least see you again?" he said, sliding himself in front of me to stop me.

I had to look up at him, he was so tall and I was so short. "Look man", I began, "I don't know who you are but you're acting like a freak. If this is what you do to girls to get them to like you by thinking you're all 'mysterious' and 'cool', it's not working on me. Go find someone else to perve on."

I moved around him and began walking fast paced again, but this time didn't hear his footsteps follow me. I immediately regretted what I said, but knew it was the right thing to do. Who the hell was this guy? Was he crazy? I didn't care as I reached the front steps of the refuge. I had just made it in time - the 'warden' as I like to call her was just about to lock everything up.

"You need to stop taking midnight strolls, Angie", she said to me in her stupid nasally voice. I hated when she called me Angie.

"Okay Margaret" I said, making my way immediately to my room. Everyone was in bed, thank goodness. I opened my door and saw my room mate Celia snoring in her bed. I felt really bad for Celia. Her mum abandoned her when she was a baby and left her in the care of one of her many ex boyfriends. She was sexually abused by him, then taken by child services and put in the care of a Christian foster family. The dad was a minister and used to whip her because she would always talk about sex, asking 'why my mummy's boyfriend touched me here'. She was beaten regularly there, and finally ran away and ended up here. Not long after, I was here. But that's a different story. Celia's what I would call a hippy now. No matter how fucked up her past was, she is always optimistic and fighting for equal rights for everybody. We're polar opposites, but somehow we're best friends.

I kicked my boots off and slumped into bed thinking about the man I'd met today. I dreamed about him too. And when I woke up first thing in the morning, he was the first thing I thought of.

Soon enough after about a week however, I had forgotten about him and stopped caring.


End file.
